


Fighting My Own Way

by Savegirl



Series: The Battles of A Healer [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savegirl/pseuds/Savegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction takes place in Star Wars Rebels Season 2. Take off/spin off of 'Future of the Force'. There was one more location that was supposed to be visited by the inquisitors. Fawn(Original Character) was always used to hiding from the Imperials, it was a skill that her parents emphasized. What if one day, they finally catch up to her? How will her life change? Will she join the Rebels? What happens when she discovers her new abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! So, I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time. Hope I can still do a good job. Sorry if the grammar may be off, but I did my best. I will try my best to portray the Star Wars Rebels Characters as best as I can. Please forgive me if I do a bad job of it. Still can't figure out droid language, but tried my best. *pulls Fawn over***

**Fawn: Umm, hello. *shyly* Nice to meet you all.**

**Me:*looks at Fawn***

**Fawn: Oh *studdering* Saveg1 d-does not own Star Wars Rebels n-nor Star Wars**

**Me:Yup! Just don't steal my characters, settings, or ideas. And we are all good :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*credit to Avatar cartoon series for the quote

Unknown's POV

"Hand her over. And we'll spare you, child. . ."

I could still hear that voice ringing in my head. It definitely belonged to a women, but none that I recognized. Her voice. . . it was filled with menace.

"There's no where to hide. . ."

I could still feel the fear creeping up my spine as she chased after me relentlessly. I had somehow barley escaped her grasp—No,  _their grasp_ , she wasn't alone. A man aided in the search for me and my— _who was with me in that nightmare?_

_. . ._

In the nightmare, my instincts were the only guide to some unknown safe haven. Adrenaline had pumped through me as I ran through the endless maze of streets. My legs had long grown tired but I knew that if I stopped, the two calling after me would catch up, I couldn't risk that.

Well, it was all a dream. All a dream. Just a dream.

I think.

It felt so real, though.

. . .

As of right now, I was clutching the ends of my blanket as I sat upright in my small bed. . .recalling those horrifying moments. Beads of sweat already had dripped down the side of my face, my breaths became less ragged and slowed down as I processed the reality around me.

I was at home. Safe at home, inside my little room. Nothing could hurt me. Right?

This was already the third time this week where I got this same nightmare, each time images becoming more clear. The voices also grew in volume as well as frequency.

Afraid of visiting the nightmare again, I got up from bed and walked over to my bedroom drawer. I plopped myself down into the chair next to it, turning on the tiny lamp. I stared at myself in the mirror propped on the drawer. Instead of a healthy girl, I saw one who had dark circles around her eyes and a face full of sadness. Her usually bright amber eyes seemed dull just like her mostly hazel hair. It was like all the energy was drained from her after losing a fight. But the most apparent new feature wasn't the eyes.

It was the tears.

Tears? Was I crying in my sleep?  _Why?_

Using my left hand I touched my cheek, finding a tiny stream of water.

Suddenly, the door behind me creep open, revealing my mother in a simple white nightgown, holding a burning candle in her hand. Relief poured into me as my pounding heart slowed down. Noticing that I wasn't in bed asleep, she gave me a concerned look.

Putting the candle light out and placing it on a nearby desk, she sat on my bed, gesturing for me to sit as well. I did what was told, seeking comfort.

Resting my head on her lap like when I was little, I waited for her questions. Waiting for her to pry open my vault of trapped feelings. She began combing my hair, when she noticed the tears. She probably had accidentally touched them while combing.

"Did you have that nightmare again Fawn?" She asked in a gentle but tired tone. I nodded back, not answering. She than picked me up so that I was facing her and looking directly into her worried eyes. Hugging me, she had put her chin on top of my head as if I was a little bundle of innocence that needed to be protected. I wasn't little though, I'm 14 now, but the repeating nightmare had scared me.

I buried myself deeper into her arms, into her long brown hair. That's when I finally spoke.

"Mom? I'm afraid, this dream. . .it felt so real. It felt like one that dream when I gotten lost in that shipyard. The shipyard dream that later came true. What if this one comes true like that dream?" I said.

She hugged me tighter.

"Fawn, if anything happens you know where to go, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember that we will always love you, and to have courage."

"You said that the last time. What's really going to happen? Is something going to happen to me? To you and dad? Tell me." I pleaded.

She sighed. "To be exact, I don't know what will happen in the future. All we can do is to hope for the best. But dear, if things do turn to the worst, remember this: If you look for-"

"light, you will find it. But if you look for darkness, that is all you will find.* Be the light in the dark." I interrupted her, knowing the phrase quite well. She smiled back.

"And that light is what you'll cling on. Can you do that for me right now?" She asked softly.

I sighed, not getting the answer I wanted but nodded anyway. Giving me one last squeeze, she took the candle and left the room, but not before sending me one last reassuring smile.

I turned the lamp off and crawled back into bed.

Light, light, all I need is light. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

Dara's (Fawn's mother) POV

"How is she?" My husband asked as I entered our bedroom. At this point, all I could do was sob, I couldn't hold back my anxiety anymore. Alex instantly took me into his arms and guided me so that we could sit and properly talk it out.

I wiped some of the tears off my face as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"Alex, I can't take this anymore. I can't handle all the worry. I'm scared of the day they take her away."

"Shhh," He said trying to comfort me. "It's all going to be fine."

"But Alex, she's been having that repeated vision. It's bound to come true. We can't protect our little girl any more."

He sighed, and looked to the ground before looking at me.

"We can not stop what the Force wants for her future, all we can do is help her prepare for it."

"That's true," I said in defeat. "Maybe we should have had Master Alurea taken her instead."

"What good would it do, even if she's trained? Who else could we trust?" He said in frustration.

"It's finally that time isn't it?"

The Next Day-in Ardith-(Takes place during the 'Future of the Force' episode)

Ezra's POV

Right now Ahsoka, Kanan, Zeb, and me were going to the third set of coordinates that Ahsoka managed to decode. The third set of coordinates were part of the side quest for the inquisitors looking for force sensitive children. We managed to save two so far, though it was a pretty close call. Currently, we were traveling in hyperspace for quite some time and I was getting a bit antsy.

"How come it's taking so long this time?" I asked as I played around with the seats of the Phantom.

"We going to Ardith, a planet located in the edges of the Outer System. It's going to take a while." Ashoka explained.

"Hopefully we get there before the inquisitors. Thankfully, Zeb destroyed their ships, giving us some extra needed time." Said Kanan.

"Whrr! Whr-Whrr-Whrrrr" complained Chopper.

"Yes, you helped too Chopper." I patted him on the head.

"Yeah, but he did tried to destroy the ships with the baby in it. Can't forget that." Zeb grumbled.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in shock.

"Whr…Whr-Whrr-Whr" It was than where we proceeded to hear Chopper's so called "explanation".

Fawn's POV

"Bye!" I called to my parents as they went to the monthly town meeting. The town meeting was always monitored by the Imperials in fear that a rebellion would start. I honestly didn't understand why they would think a bunch of farmers would be part of a rebellion. Our focus was on our agricultural needs that fueled our economy. We are just a small village, though we do often go to nearby trading cities/ports to sell our crops.

And just like every town meeting, I always was left out of it in fear that the Imperials would find out about me. I found the Imperials bothersome, as they often interfered with our trade and stole from us. If we ever tried to protest, they would accuse us of treason.

Though, I don't believe that the Imperial's immoral actions are the reason why my parents kept me hidden. It had to be more than that, but whenever I questioned it, my parents would get "side-tracked", stray off from it, or wave me off. It was a bit frustrating to not know the reasons, in addition to taking the extra effort from hiding the Imperials. Luckily, they only visit every 2-3 weeks. My running and hiding skills definitely improved because of that, but I lived in the constant fear of being discovered. Why? I wanna know that too.

But right now, my problem was taking care of my baby cousin, Carrie. My Aunt and Uncle had gone to the meeting, and knowing that I wasn't going to be there, I was in charge of the baby. I was at their house right now, I didn't really mind Carrie's company. I don't think she minds either. My aunt and uncle say that whenever I arrive, it always makes Carrie smile. It's always fun getting to play with Carrie, we kinda have this sort of special bond. I can't describe it, really, all I know is that it kinda brings this sort of warm feeling inside.

I could take care of myself, and even though Carrie was a bit of an extra hassle, it's always nice to play with her especially since I was always on the lookout. I could always relax when I'm with her. We were almost like sisters. Though, I'm 14 and she's 2, bit of a large age gap.

Wherever I was, I always brought my blaster and taser in my utility belt for protection. With Carrie, that was no exception, there is no way anyone is hurting my sis- I mean, cousin.

Everything seemed to be going well today, but I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something bad would happen. It's probably because of the dream I had last night.

Shake it off, Fawn. Everything will be alright.

* * *

**Me:Ok, and that concludes the first chapter! And yes, the last part was kinda long, wanted to fill you guys in on some of the background plot. Also wanted to show how introverted Fawn was considering that she doesn't state these complaints out loud to her cousin.**

**Fawn:Umm, is that bad?**

**Me:Wait, shouldn't you watch over Carrie?**

**Fawn:She's sleeping, so I thought that I could check up on you.**

**Me:Awww, thk u *gives Fawn a hug***

**Fawn:*smiles***

**Me:*While hugging Fawn*Anyway, hope you guys like the twists coming up. Wait-spoiler! Oh well. Tell me what MBTI type you think Fawn is, I'm curious on your thoughts. Hope I did a good job, sorry if the summary seemed bad, not quite good in them. Also, don't forget to review! :)**

**Fawn: Please review. She can get a bit antsy as she can't read minds.**

**Me:Hey! I thought you were on my side?**

**Fawn:*gets a bit scared* What side? There's side?**


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hi again, guys! Fawn is taking care of Carrie right now so she isn't with me. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Didn't get much reviews *cries* Oh well. Just wanted to give you guys some visuals. So the central of the town has buildings like the ones in Lothal, the farm houses as seen in Fighter Flight in Star Wars Rebels are in the outskirts of town along with the fields and such. And just like my last chapter: I do not own Star Wars. I only own my characters, settings, ideas, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

We had just left for the monthly town meeting. Dara was still worried about Fawn. It took some reassuring but I finally got her to leave my sister's place and go to the meeting.

"You sure things are going to be fine, Alex?" She asked me for the second time.

"She's a very capable girl, Dara. We trained her in blasters and close combat for self-defense, she'll be fine." I replied assuringly despite having some doubt myself.

She sighed out loud heavily.

"I hope so."

At this point, we entered the town hall.

"There's an increased amount of Imperials today." I whispered to Dana. She looked around, finding my statement to be true.

"Why the sudden increased security? We're just a bunch of farmers, unless their planning to abuse the town again." She whispered back as we sat down on the bench.

This isn't making sense. The Imperials are planning some big again, aren't they?

* * *

Fawn's POV:

I had just finished making our lunch and was checking up on Carrie. She had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. Peaceful. I sighed, I wanted to feel that way but I felt worry build up within me. It felt like some sort of dark presence was lurking, waiting to strike. Mom and Dad said to follow my instincts, but was this fear or an actual threat? I looked back at Carrie, who was sleeping. I can't take any chances.

Quickly, I put on my utility belt, strapping in my small blaster and taser. My heartbeat increased as I felt their presence getting closer, this was no fear. It was real, I just know it. I grabbed a baby pacifier before strapping in Carrie as well.

They're at the front door, I can feel it. I ran to the back door while trying my best not to make the most amount of noise. Grammy, I needed to find her.

I recalled my parents repeatedly telling me: _"If you're ever to in trouble, go to her."_

A ship, I needed a ship, some sort of transportation. But where? Everyone's at the meeting with the Imperials.

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't fully realize that the two were catching up on me. I ran as fast as I could, making tons of turns to try to shake them off. I looked back, catching a glimpse of the two. Two people in some sort of black armor with red blades. A man and a woman.

My body screamed for rest, but the overwhelming darkness from the two kept me running. I overheard the women of the two calling for backup, which sent my heart racing. How did these two find me so quick?

I honestly didn't know where to go, all I knew was that I was running for my life, trying to protect Carrie. All of the running woke her up, at this point the only thing I could do give her the baby pacifier, which seemingly calmed her. The running was bothering her, but all I could focus on in the meantime was escaping. All the running, brought me back to my dream.  _My nightmare_ —it became reality. My legs ached, but I pressed forward. I turned back, and shot blindly at the people chasing me. Their red blades instantly returned the blasts, and dodging them put more stress on my feet.

I squeezed my eyes shut for just a second, fearing of the worst.  _Mom, Dad, I don't know what to do._

I open my eyes and find myself near the edge of the town. Suddenly, stormtroopers pop up , stopping my getaway route. I turn left and right, only to find them covering the exits as well. Behind me, the two people chasing me. I was cornered, with no where to go.

"Looks like this time, we finally catch the prey, Fifth Brother." Said the women. My eyes widened as I instantly recognized the voice from my nightmare. It was them, these two. Her helmet opened up, revealing a Mirialan. I hugged Carrie closer to me in fear of what would happen. She seemed to notice the action, and turned her attention to me. I could feel her yellow eyes piercing through me, the fear in me grew despite the fact that she was only a couple of feet away from me.

"What do we do about the girl, inquisitors?" One of the storm trooper asked. She didn't reply to him, instead, she continued to stare me down.

"Hand her over. And we'll spare you, child. . ." Her words seemed to curl up in ends, sending a chill through my body. In response, I clung Carrie close to my body as she squirmed in my arms.

"There's no where to hide. . ." She said with a smile as she inched closer to me. I began to back away with each step she took forward.

A spaceship whizzed by overhead, destroying something nearby. The woman ignored the commotion, focusing her attention solely on Carrie.

I didn't care about the blasters pointed to my back at this point nor the inquisitors. All I wanted to do was to protect my little sister.

8 steps away. . .

7

6

5

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted in panic, instinctively closing my eyes. I heard some say "oof" while others groaned. I opened my eyes, finding everyone around me knocked to the ground and at least 10 feet away from me. The inquisitors that were after me earlier were knocked against to the wall about 12 feet away from me. Not knowing what happened, I simply took the chance to run away. I was stopped in my tracks by a small fighter ship that just landed behind me. A blue-haired boy with an orange jumpsuit came out, telling me to hurry and to get on the ship. Something told me to trust them, so I did what was told, but not before hearing a stormtrooper say in frustration, "Rebels. . ."

I got on board, hoping for the best. Rebels. . .what did they mean by that?

* * *

Ezra's POV:

When we arrived at the town where the coordinates lead us, we found the inquisitors' ships already there. Like the last time, we took the time to blast them up. While hovering, we noticed an uproar of some sort around the outskirts of the town. We pulled up overhead. Standing in the middle was a girl abut my age, I could feel the fear radiating off of her and I'm pretty sure so did Kanan and Ahsoka. Nearby were the inquisitors:Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, if I am remembering correctly. The next thing that happened surprised all of us. She had screamed something while holding a baby protectively. After that, all the people surrounding her were pushed back and knocked down in a circular formation, a couple of feet away from her.

"A Force Wave. . ."Ahsoka said in amazement.

"Ezra, get her to the ship, quick." Kanan urged as he landed the ship.

I quickly got out and called for her. She seemed a bit hesitant, her eyes still expressing a bit of fear, but she raced to get on board. She paused a bit halfway, but then continued for our ship. Once she was on, Kanan raced out of the town.

* * *

Ashoka's POV:

A Force Wave, and a pretty powerful one too. Perhaps this is the girl we were looking for, but why was she protecting the child?

I walked to the back of the ship, wanting to talk to her. She was just a bit shorter than Ezra, had long wavy hair with different shades of brown, though it was mostly hazel. Her bangs were asymmetrical, her eyes were amber, and she was a bit tan. She wore a peasant blouse and a circle skirt. The baby strapped to the front of her body. She also had a utility belt that had a small blaster.

I could still sense fear from her, though it seemed that she calmed down a bit. I pulled down a seat, gesturing for her to sit. Her eyes lingered from Ezra to Zeb, Kanan, Chopper, and finally me, before sitting down. It was almost as if she was examining us, to determine if we were trustable. I sat next to her, and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Ahsoka. This is Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper."

"Whr-Whr-Whr!"Chopper happily greeted the frightened girl.

"What's your name?"asked Ezra.

"Fawn, and t-this is Carrie. She's my cousin."

"Fawn, huh? Don't worry we won't hurt you, we're only here to help. Maybe you can help us too? We were looking for someone, trying to prevent the Imperial inquisitors from taking them." said Kanan. She seemed to stiffen up on the word "inquisitors".

"They're the ones with the red blades, right?" Her voice a bit hoarse. I nodded in response.

Zeb than told her the coordinates, which caused a series of different emotions to appear from her. She looked to the ground, as if searching for answers.

That's when I noticed her clutching her bracelet. It was a simple bracelet, made of a single strand of metal. It had an orange gem or crystal, and two smaller blue gems attached to the orange gem's side. Simple, yet elegant. Fawn seemed to clutch it as if it was her life, while pondering on her thoughts.

"Well?" said Zeb, startling Fawn a bit.

"Oh, sorry. . .I kinda spaced out a bit. That address. . .it's my aunt and uncle's house. It was where I was babysitting my cousin before the inquisitors arrived. Why were the inquisitors after my cousin?"

That explains why she so was protective of the child, instead of her own safety. Considering that, Fawn doesn't know that she's Force sensitive too.

"Wait, there weren't after you?" Ezra clearly a bit confused. Fawn seemed puzzled by his question, raising her brow a bit.

"Why yes? Why would you think otherwise?"

"Its just that-"

"Ok, let's find a safe place to bring you and your cousin." Kanan interrupted. Ezra looked a bit annoyed. Kanan gave a him a silent look to which the boy understood and stepped down.

"Where are we now?" Fawn looked out from the cockpit window, before a smile broke out.

"Is it ok if you guys stop in the clearing ahead?" She asked politely.

"Sure." I motioned Kanan to do so.

When we stepped outside, we found ourselves in front of a gigantic forest.

"Whoa." Ezra cried out in amazement. Whoa indeed, I could feel the forest's strong connection with the Force. It felt refreshing to experience such freedom.

"Why are we in front of a forest? There's nothing here." Zeb inquired.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Spoke a voice coming from within the trees. Out came a hooded elderly women with a wooden staff.

* * *

Me:Hmmmm. Yeah, realized there was some flaws here. Yes, Carrie would have reacted more considering Fawn's fear,but my focus was more on Fawn's escape from the inquisitors. Sorry about giving Zeb such little lines. Hope I did a good job on the characters from Star Wars Rebels. Please review. Also, Happy New Years, guys!

Bit of a cliffhanger, bwahahahahaha. Just realized I wrote less than chapter 1 . Decided to break apart the POVs so that it's less confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HMMMM. I am going to try to follow the original plot of Star Wars Rebels the best I can, yes including 'Legacy,' but with the episodes appearing somewhere in January, not entirely sure how.**

**Fawn:What Legacy?**

**Me:*tries to find best way to explain*Ummm, let's focus on your story right now.**

**Fawn:*eyes me a bit* Thank you to EJect for posting a review. You really helped boost saveg1's momentum. Also thanks to Kurama190, MerlockVonBaron, and jepeck2000 for following this story.**

**Me:Yeahhhhh, here's the thing. I will try to post when I can, but with finals coming up. . .HEADACHES. So much studying. I will try to post every week or 2 weeks. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**Carrie: *cries loudly***

**Fawn:Gotta go**

**Me: Ah, one last question for you guys. Whose POV should I try next? Kanan's? The mysterious old lady from the forest? I write best in first person, though not sure if I'm doing a good job. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Out stepped an elderly women in her 60s.

"Grammy!" Fawn cried out, rushing into the woman's arms for a hug, though minding Carrie who was currently in her arms. The elderly woman chuckled before returning the gesture and patting the girl on the back.

"That's the kid's grandma?" Zeb whispered to Ezra.

"Probably." Ezra replied.

"Why is she living in the outskirts?" Zen whispered back. Ezra shrugged, not knowing the answer.

I turned my attention back to the elderly woman, introducing myself along with the others.

"My name is Alura," She said with a playful glint in her eye. "Why don't you all come into my cottage? We have much to discuss."

Kanan looked at me, and I nodded an 'ok' back to him. We followed the old lady and Fawn deeper in the forest until we reached another small clearing. The cottage used the surrounding trees as support beams and seemed to be quite sturdy. Inside proved to be much roomier than I thought compared to its appearance from the outside. Despite the fact that the cottage was in the forest, it seemed to have all the regular essentials of a normal house, was quite clean, and everything seemed to be quite modern. (Author's Note: To be exact, picture the house as a regular Star Wars Rebels middle class house, inside-wise)

Alura pulled a nearby baby crib to her wooden rocking chair and gestured for us to sit. Ezra and Zeb chose the green and white striped couch. Kanan chose a simple brown armchair, while I sat on a wooden dinning room chair. Fawn placed Carrie into the crib, making sure the baby was comfortable before grabbing a wooden chair like mine, and sitting next to Alura.

"Do you sense it?" Alura asked, leaning back on her rocking chair and closing her eyes. Kanan looked at me in confusion.

"Sense what?" Ezra stated out loud.

She stopped her rocking chair and opened one of her eyes.

"I suppose you can answer that question too," She paused, opened up both of her eyes and clasped her hands together. "But my question is more directed to gentleman and lady here." Fawn seemed to be confused about the situation, but kept quiet. Alura spoke again.

"You'll be answering some of your own questions. Like why I brought you here.  _And_ Fawn's situation."

"Grammy, what do you mean?" Fawn, speaking out. Alura eyed both Kanan and me before speaking once more.

She sighed, "Dear, there is something bigger in the working, bigger than anything you've ever thought of," Alura than, stared intensely into Fawn's eyes, startling the girl a bit. "Tell me what happened today."

The girl looked to the ground before looking up at Alura.

"Well, it was suppose to be a normal day. Mother and father went off to the monthly town meeting with my uncle and aunt, just like normal. Well, actually, it never felt normal. I can't really explain it, but I had a bad feeling of some sort. It felt,  _dark_ , like a shadow trying to swallow me. Later on, the darkness grew, and I could feel its presence within a close proximity. I took the precaution to run. For some reason, those that were following me, knew my every move."

Panic grew from the girl's eyes.

"I didn't even understand how they knew I was out in the first place. You know how stealthy I usually am, Grammy" Her voice rose as she told the story, the fear began to radiate from her again. " _I'm always hiding._ " The last part, spoken softly.

"They were inquisitors, after Carrie! They wielded these red blades, and could easily deflect my laser blasts!"

" _The same thing happened in my dream._ " She whispered the next part.

A Force vision.

Her voice stayed low, trying to comprehend everything that happened, while narrating the story.

"After being corner by the storm troopers and the inquisitors, something happened. I had closed my eyes for a split second, and when I opened them, I found them all got knocked out, I d-didnt know why. After that, they appeared," She gestured to us. "To be honest, I-I didn't really trust them at first…but something in the back of mind did. And, I went with them. While with them, I felt like t-they had nice auras, almost like a glowing type of feeling."

She quickly looked up. "You probably think, I'm all weird, right?" Her voice was shaky, possibly scared of judgement.

"It's not weird at all," Alura replied. "Truth be told, that is quite normal for you."

Fawn gave her a puzzled look.

"Fawn dear, there is something you need to know. Something about you, your parents, your past and future, and your abilities. You are no ordinary girl. It is time." Alura than gestured to us. "And they will become part of your future as well."

"Huh?" Fawn said, getting more confused by the second.

"I'm sure that they have some of your answers." Pointing to Kanan and me.

Kanan quickly coughed a bit, a little bit surprised at Fawn's sudden attention at us.

"Fawn, earlier during your, um, run. Um, you were cornered by the stormtroopers and the inquisitors, right?"

Fawn nodded at Kanan's inquiry.

"But later, they were all knocked out by some unknown force. That came from you." Fawn's eyes quickly widened.

"That came from me? A-Are you sure? I-I didn't mean to hurt them, honest. I just wanted to protect Carrie. What did I do exactly?"

This time, it was my turn to speak.

"You used the force. It's something surrounds us, penetrates us, it's everywhere in fact. It's the mysteriously energy that binds the galaxy together. It's in every thing. Those who are keenly attuned to the force are known as force sensitives. You're one of them." I explained.

"How do you know for sure that I'm one of them?"

"One, you performed a Force Wave. It's a more powerful form of a Force Push. You used the force to push everything or everyone within a certain radius around yourself. Two, a Force Signa-"

Wait, when we landed in the town, I only sensed one force signature. But, the Fawn said the inquisitors were after Carrie only. Had the inquisitors not sensed Fawn's force signature? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever sensed her signature.

Noticing my silence, Kanan caught on to my confusion as well. I looked to Alura, the playful glint in her eyes again. It reminded me of her earlier words, 'do you sense it?'

A smile appeared on Alura's face as I gasped in surprise. It is possible that Fawn is already capable of Force Stealth?!

Fawn took our silence as something bad, becoming fidgety.

Ezra, not able to figure it out, became a bit annoyed.

"Well, is anyone going to explain?" Ezra spoke out.

Alura laughed out loud, amused by Ezra. "Quite the impatient one, I see." She smiled at the boy, an embarrassed Ezra blushed. "Alright, alright, not much time to waste either. Why don't we just spill it? I'm sure the empire will be persistent, consider that they have these 'inquisitors' on our back."

She looked toward me, "Why don't you have the honors to explain?"

"Well, I was going to say Force Signature. But I didn't recognize Fawn's during the ride. Perhaps she is already capable of hiding it, to be able to use Force Stealth and us not realizing her Force sensitivity is a very big feat."

"Ms. Alura," Kanan asked, causing her to turn her attention on him. "How do you know so much about the Force?"

She chuckled. "I guess my Force signature is too tied to the forest's. You don't sense it either do you?" She paused and than closed her eyes for a few moments, in that moment, I felt Alura's great connection to the force. It nearly mirrored Master Yoda's. "There we go, I was once a Jedi Counselor and Healer, following the light side of the force just like you three. Though, I retired halfway through the Clone Wars."

"Retired? How come? Wasn't Jedi, heroes at that time?" Ezra questioned. She returned him a small smile, and I could feel sadness coming from her in the force.

"Ah yes. Jedi were great warriors at that time. But it doesn't necessarily mean they're invincible. When you're a Consular, and no one heeds your advice during a time of war, frustration builds. When you're a healer, and you watch others become one with the Force, grief builds. I tell you, war is something not to be proud of. Ah, but no, no one, no one ever listens at points. Blindly following that damn Palplatine!" She stomped her staff, nearly causing it to crack as she said his name.

She sighed, the anger leaving her quickly. "But there is nothing we can do about the past, we cannot change it. All we can do is learn from it. Sure, right now is the downfall of the Jedi ways, but with the collapse of it during one era, means there is will be a rise of Jedi in another."

She looked around, noticing the gloomy atmosphere she created, taking note of Fawn hugging her arms.

"Now, now," Alura cheerfully exclaimed. "Where were we? Ah, yes, Fawn." Fawn perked up as soon as she heard her name called. "Fawn, dear. Tell us about how you feel everyday."

"What? What do you mean?" Alura urged the girl to continue. "Oh, well. As I said before, I'm always hiding from the Empire, Ma and Pa never told me why though. So I always have to be alert, but always hiding." Fawn explained in her a soft and small voice.

"Perhaps, Fawn's will of always hiding, subconsciously caused her to hide her Force signature?" Kanan guessed.

Alura nodded approvingly, "I'm sure you can feel her signature right now. It's dim, but there. After all, she's accustomed to you guys now, and she knows she's safe with you guys."

"Eh?" Fawn cried in surprise. I closed my eyes, concentrating on separating Fawn's signature from the surroundings. Sure enough, it was there. It was faint and fragile, but there. Hoping not to scare her, I hesitantly reached out to it. As soon as I touched it, I could feel the great amount of power in the force she had. So much hidden potential. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard a gasp escape from Fawn. She looked at me, a bit surprised.

Alura must of sensed what I did and chuckled. "Fawn's not used to opening up. She's a bit shy and closed up."

"Um, Grammy, is Carrie force sensitive too? Is that why those inquisitors from the Empire were after her? Did they have knowledge that I'm force sensitive?" Fawn asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Carrie is force sensitive. That's why you two were attracted to each other. Your aunt and uncle always talked about Carrie in bundles of joy around you. You and Carrie's Force Sense attracted each other. As for your second question, it appears that the Empire didn't have knowledge that you were force sensitive, your parents did well." Laura said, answering the girl's questions.

"My parents hid me because they knew I was force sensitive?"

"Yes. I believe that I had saw you and your parents a couple of months after your birth. I had happened to come across them while on a trip to your home planet. I had sensed your force abilities and warned them of the danger. That's why you're on Ardith today, being on the edges of the Outer Rim, it took longer for the Empire it's control to reach here. I had suggested it, being that I was already hiding there, so that I could look over you."

"So, these inquisitors, the Empire, why are they looking for force sensitive children?"

Kanan took the chance to explain. "Because the Empire doesn't want them becoming a Jedi, someone that focuses on using the light side of the force. Those who are calm, peaceful, passive and only fight for defense. Once trained in the light side of the force, they could become a threat to the Empire, their ruler, Emperor Palpatine is a Sith, someone powerfully trained in the dark side. The Dark Side uses the feelings of hate, pain, anger, fear, and aggression. Other users of the Dark Side are the inquisitors. So to prevent the rise of the Jedi, they train force sensitives in the Dark Side."

Fawn shivered at the choice of words. "The Dark Side sounds scary, why would anyone chose to become part of it?"

Kanan sighed, "Some don't have to choice, especially when caught by the Empire." This comment left an awkward silence to the conversation, which Alura later broke.

"Fawn, dear. Why don't you show Zeb and Ezra around the forest a bit? I have some things to talk with Ahsoka and Kanan." She suggested, to which Fawn happily replied with an 'ok' before the dragging the two males off. "Don't go too far!" Alura added just before Fawn disappeared.

* * *

Zeb's POV

All this stuff about the Jedi and the Force was so confusing, but it didn't matter as much to me, compared to Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra. Fawn showed us around Alura's place.

First was the garden filled with flowers, plants, herbs, vegetables, and fruits. The old lady even had some fruit trees. Fawn let us try some, telling us that she had helped grow some. She seemed to be overjoyed when she noticed us enjoying the fruit.

Than she showed us the small stream of water and the well, telling us how pure they were and some funny stories when she was younger. She generally seemed to a nice girl, and was rather quite friendly considering that Alura said that Fawn was shy and closed up.

The girl than proceeded to the route back to her Grammy's house, telling us about each of the trees in the forest. Ezra seemed a bit bored by the girl's commentary on the greens.

Suddenly, the girl stopped in her tracks, causing Ezra to almost bump into her.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked. She looked back at me, concern on her face before pointing to the funnel of black in the sky.

Ezra squinted his eyes, "It's so thin, I can't what it is. Maybe the ship has a pair of binoculars we can use. Come on." We rushed to the ship, looking for the binoculars in the ship's storage.

"Got it!" Ezra cried, he jumped on top of the Phantom to get some higher ground. Fawn and I followed suit. "Is that smoke coming from the village?"

"Why would that much smoke come from the village?" I asked.

"A fire." Fawn whispered. Ezra handed her the binoculars, going by her gasp, that must be the case.

"Please take me back to my village," Fawn pleaded. "I need to know what's going on."

"But the inquisitors-" Ezra tried explaining.

"I know, they might still be there. But my village is in danger. There should be no reason why the village is in flames, I need to go to my family." She pleaded once more.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's get Ahsoka and Kanan."

* * *

**Wow, this chapter ended up a LOT longer than I thought it would be. So this chapter is kinda mostly exposition, but the details are going to be important in future chapters. In this chapter, we focused on the Rebel's POV. In the next chapter we will be looking into the Empire's POV, and what's going on in the village. Things will escalate in the next chapter compared to this one, which is mostly just explaining. Just giving you guys a heads up, Fawn's past is not fully cleared up yet, what you learned today is actually just a little bit, hehe. Alura will be coming back in the future, she will be an important character, and maybe I'll go in depth into her past later on, we'll see. I mostly used the chapter as a chance to clear up some confusion, hope some questions got cleared up. As always, please review.**

**Also, just saw the new SWR mid-season 2 trailer. It was awesome! I am totally hyped, it's going to change my story a bit. Umm, the earlier message on the top was written like a week before….so a bit outdated. TOTALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO WEDNESDAY!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Thank you guys for the reviews! I went back to chapter 2, and changed Fawn's mother's name back to Dara, sorry about the confusion. As said before, this chapter will be focusing on the Empire's POV and the events in the village. Ummm, I'm changing things a bit, I won't be including 'Legacy', but it will be referred to in future chapters and play a little bit of a part, sorry for the change. Also, I brought someone new along with me!**

**Alura: Hello**

**Me:Soooo, any thoughts so far?**

**Alura: I just came along to see the action.**

**Me:I see. So guys, once again: I don't own Star Wars. Another thing I will be doing is Fun Facts about the story! Sorry, I didn't get to post earlier. Its finals week and I had to do a lot of studying, plus helped my parents clean out all the snow from the horrible snowstorm. We got like almost 30 inches here in NYC.**

**But like Finals week just ended! :D Yayyyy!**

**So, Fun Fact number #1: The term 'Grammy' that Fawn uses, is an idea I got from Avatar: The Last Airbender, where Katara calls her grandmother 'Gram-Gram'. I wanted to show affectionate and how well bonded Fawn and Alura are despite the fact that they aren't related by blood.**

**Look forward to more Fun Facts in the coming future! Also, I raised the rating to 'T', cause I'm not sure how the future will play out. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE DISTURBING TO READERS.**

 

* * *

Stormtropper's POV:

Those damn Rebels got away! How, was the big question. I remember closing in on the girl, when some sort of force erupted from her sending us blasted away. By the time everyone was awake, both the girl and baby were gone. Just than, the inquisitor, Seventh Sister angrily threw her lightsaber on the ground. The other, Fifth Brother, I believe, was deep in thought.

"Who would have knew that the girl was force sensitive too?!" She shouted.

"She must have been strong in the force to be able to hide it from us." Fifth Brother added.

"I can sense them in that direction, though they are a bit far off." Seventh Sister replied, pointing out into the grassy field.

Suddenly, a stormtrooper appeared at their side, alerting them that their aircrafts had been destroyed.

"Either get them fixed or get me a new aircraft." Seventh sister said in annoyance, brushing the officer off despite his attempts to explain the situation.

"We'll draw them in. They couldn't have gotten far. The Rebels won't be able to resist helping those in need." She continued on.

"How do you propose that?" said Fifth Brother. A group of villagers coming from the town hall just then arrived at the scene having heard the commotion.

"Them?" He asked, indicating the villagers.

"Who else?" She huffed out loud, earning a grunt from the other.

"You!" She suddenly shouted, pointing to me. "Have the villagers go back at their little meeting, we'll see what we can get out of them before they become useless."

I quickly nodded my head in return, taking the orders.

"Move along, move along." I said, ordering the villagers to go back to their town hall.

Once we got back to the town hall, our captain greeted the inquisitors before they got to took center stage, with the Seventh Sister having her double-bladed sword out and the Fifth Brother by her side. She twirled the weapon around, causing silence within the tense town hall. At this point, all the villagers, both young and old were pinned up next to the walls, awaiting for any response. The children huddled up against their parents' legs, while the adults tried their best to protect them.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Her voice always sounded twisted, and I could feel the goosebumps appearing on my arms.

"Olivia and Ethan." She called out, causing a couple to step forward. The female's face expressed fear, while the male's tried to stay strong.

"Yes, what business do you have with our village?" The man, Ethan, responded with a strong tone. Seventh Sister chuckled as she stepped closer to the couple.

"Our business is with you." The couple gave a confused look.

Next, Fifth Brother stepped up.

"Who was the girl with your child?"

"What do you want with our child?!" Ethan said back angrily. The Fifth Brother activated his blade, pointing its end at the man.

"I said, who was the girl with your child? I'm the one with questions here." At this time, I noticed the Seventh Sister scanning the crowd of villagers. She quickly pulled out a women by the hair. A man followed, trying to get the Seventh Sister's grip off of her.

The Seventh Sister later released her, with the man trying to comfort the woman. The two, possibly a couple as well, gripped each other tightly.

"Recognize her, Fifth Brother?" She said triumphantly. The latter, glared at Olivia and Ethan before turning his attention to Seventh Sister.

"She has her mother's pretty hair," She grabbed the woman by the chin, before letting her go forcibly. "And her father's amber eyes." The couple must have realized that the Empire made the connection, panic appearing on their faces.

"Now, tell us, where would your daughter go in this little mess?" Seventh Sister asked.

"We don't know." The woman said sternly, with power in each of her words.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." Fifth Brother rose his blade closer to Olivia and Ethan, prepared to strike them down.

"We don't know, and that is the truth!" The husband shouted angrily, with fear and despair clearly in his voice.

"Then perhaps, you can be of some other use to us. Perhaps, you could  _help_  us draw in your daughter." Fifth Brother replied in a steady tone.

"We would rather die, than let you Imperials use us for leverage." The wife responded.

"It's no use, the Rebels wouldn't dare trade them for a force sensitive." Seventh Sister said, shaking her head. "But, it doesn't mean we can't them the girl a taste of the dark side." A smirk appeared on her face before she abruptly turned around, the blade of the saber piercing the brown-haired woman.

"Dara!" The husband cried out, catching his wife, before he too fell. He let out a groan as the sword entered and exited his abdomen, ending his life. A gasp escaped the crowd at the scene that just unfolded.

"Are the preparations complete?" She asked the captain.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, starting burning the village. That will surely draw their attention to us."

Just then, mummers escaped the villagers along with cries of sadness. Olivia and Ethan had instantly went to the fallen couple's side, their hands tightly grasped onto their friends'. I quickly turned my head away as I heard another set of gasps and sobs after Olivia and Ethan also got struck down.

Not willing to witness the rest of the scene, I left to go outside and help my captain with the burning of the village, hearing screams as I exited the building. After helping my captain with the burning of the rest of the buildings, I returned to the town hall a couple of minutes later, finding it silent and full of dead bodies.

Both adults and children littered the ground without a stir of movement, indicating their lifeless state.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Alura was talking to us about Fawn's situation when she suddenly lurched forward, her hand suddenly on her chest to keep herself steady.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked.

"I felt sudden cries of help, and now their gone. I fear for the worse." She replied in her rickety voice.

Just as Alura finished talking Fawn burst into the room. The worried look on Fawn's face didn't make the situation look any better. Entering a later, were Ezra and Zeb, who were catching their breath.

"Ahsoka, Kanan, can you please take me back to my village?" She pleaded. "I just checked, and there's a fire burning there, enough that you can see a funnel of smoke in the sky. Please, I know that it's dangerous and the Inquisitors are there, but I  **need**  to see if my family is ok."

"It could be a trap that the Inquisitors set up for us." I replied. If the fire is like what Fawn said, it seemed too sudden and big to be an accident.

I looked up, finding bits of determination along with despair in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous." Kanan said with regret.

The girl looked a bit shocked, turning to the exit and leaving,"Grammy, I'm borrowing your speeder."

"What?!" Kanan reacted to the teenage girl's defiance.

Grammy looked towards the rest of us, "You better go with her. It'll be safer."

"Hey, kid! Wait up! You can come on the Phantom with us!" Zen shouted as he left to stop Fawn from using the speeder. Kanan and Ezra followed suit, leaving Grammy and me in the cottage.

I sighed, "You were right." I said with a chuckle. She laughed as well as I got up to leave.

"Ahsoka," I turned around finding with concern written over her face. "I fear the worst for Fawn, please help her. As an old geezer, I can't always be there for her."

I nodded a 'yes' to her before taking my leave.

* * *

Zeb's POV:

When we arrived at the village, everything was in flames, it was a horrifying sight. No one was in sight, further tensing up the situation. I could only imagine what Fawn was thinking in this point of time. I looked to the girl, a shocked expression on her face. She began calling out her parents, then a series of names before taking off. Ahsoka and Ezra followed the girl, chasing down after her.

"Kanan!" I called out, to alert him of Fawn's leave.

"Go! I'll catch up, don't lose sight of her." He yelled back. "Chopper, stay on board and get ready for takeoff." I heard him say as I ran to the direction the girl took off to. I managed to catch up, with Ezra gesturing me into some old building.

That's where I found Fawn on her knees and sobbing next to a group of 4 dead people laying on the ground. The rest of building was full of dead bodies, too. Ahsoka was right by her side, trying to comfort the girl. Fawn's face was red, and tears were streaming down her face as her cries echoed off the walls of the building.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie a-and Uncle…" She said between sobs. She then took a look around.

"Everyone. E-Everyone's . . .dead." She said, bursting into tears and burying herself in Ahsoka's arms. It wrecked my heart seeing the once joyful girl in this state. What kind of bastard kills an entire village?

"Awww. The poor girl finally discovers the demise of her loved ones." Emerging from the shadows was Seventh Sister, right behind her was Fifth Brother. At the sight of the crying girl, Seventh Sister's grin seemed to grow wider. I got from Bow-Rifle in blaster position, gripping the handle steadily. Kanan burst in from the doorway, having understood the situation, he joined Ezra and Ahsoka in taking an attack position with their ignited lightsabers.

Seventh Sister began to swing her lightsaber playfully in front of us. "You know? Your parents had the same look of horror when I approached them earlier, little girl."

I could see Fawn visibly tense up. Ahsoka took a step between the inquisitors and Fawn, putting some distance between the girl and Seventh Sister.

"How I loved the expression on their faces when I pieced together your heritage. Did you know, they were the first to fall? First your dear mother, who refused to cooperate. Then your father. They even resisted being leverage for the great Empire. Isn't it lovely that they died trying to protect you? Oh, and those poor villagers who didn't know a thing that was going. What a shame that they died too." She then paused for a second, looking at Fawn to see the effect of her words. The girl seemed to be frozen in place. Smiling at the result, the Seventh Sister continued.

"Poor child, you're the spitting image of your mother. How will you ever face your reflection ever again?" She laughed, only to be interrupted from a stun blast from Ezra.

"Zeb, get the girl to the ship!" Kanan yelled as he charged into battle alongside Ahsoka. I rushed to Fawn's side, and shook her, trying to get her up, but she was frozen in place.

Sighing, I scooped the girl in one arm. "Kid, none of that is true. Don't believe in the inquisitor's words." I said to her as I rushed through an array lasers shot at me. Ezra was trying to deflect the shots to clear a path for me and Fawn. I called Chopper on the com link, hoping he would hurry up and get here already. To my back, I could hear the clash of lightsabers.

Where are you, Chopper?

"Whr-Whrr-Whr!" Chopper exclaimed, landing the Phantom in front of us. Ezra and I quickly climbed on board with me still carrying the girl. As Chopper began the engines again, Kanan and Ahsoka later joined us, closing the door behind them. As we rose into the air, I watched the inquisitors get up from the rubble of some collapsed buildings. The ship then rocked a bit, getting hit from some laser beams from a nearby imperial troop transport vehicle, but we managed to get out of firing range as we entered the atmosphere.

Eventually we got back into space, later jumping into hyperspace to join the rest of the Rebel fleet. I looked back at the girl, who I had set down on an seat earlier. She was still frozen in position as if time stopped for her. She looked out of it. Her shoulders slumped forward, her eyes toward the ground and into space. I felt so bad for her, she lost everything she practically knew in an instant, and I knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

 

**Soooo, to clear up some things. The reason why they knew Carrie's parents' names was because the coordinates of the child had provided some information on Carrie's parents, just their names. As for the preparation of the burning of the village, this stormtrooper simply didn't know about it till Seventh Sister announced it. That being that the captain decided to have some stormtroopers guarding the villagers, while other prepared for the burning. The village is in quite a remote place, so the inquisitors couldn't really get any reinforcements nor TIE-fighters. Ahsoka did sense the inquisitors, but she remembered Alura's words, taking the time to comfort Fawn first.**

**Sorry about the delay, this chapter took a long time to write. I wrote itty bitty pieces during the week of finals and it took some time to put together. It was really annoying when my computer's autocorrect kept changing "Zeb" to "Zen", "Alura" to "Laura", and "Ahsoka" into "Ashoka". I might have missed some. And yes, I had Alura follow Obi-Wan's** **example.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review :D**


End file.
